Turnabout Bonds
by Ai Star
Summary: "I'm not one for grudges, I'm not one for being vengeful. All I wanted… was to live a normal life, or at least live as normal as I can be. That was until that day."
1. Prologue

I'm not one for grudges, I'm not one for being vengeful.

All I wanted… was to live a normal life, or at least live as normal as I can be. That was until that day.

 _"What's your dream Miles?_ " _A black haired girl asked while beaming at a boy with blackish grey hair. Beside them were two boys, one who had spikey black hair and the other had light brown hair. The boy Miles blinked in surprise before looking away shyly, his cheeks went pink from seeing her happy smile. It was strange that a girl could be that captivating by just smiling._

I… I witnessed a murder, a friend's father had been shot. I had a bad feeling that day during the earthquake that something was going to happen so I ran out of my aunt's home to help. Being strange is one thing, having the ability to hear the hearts and minds of others is one thing. But to have a connection with the spirit world, being so close to it almost as if you could touch the gateway. Feeling the pull to the spirits themselves that you were once close to when they were alive, it often gives you a sense of feeling that things go wrong. It was then I realised just how strong my connection was when I saw it-

 **BANG**

I witnessed a man screaming in pain before grabbing a gun that was on the floor, the area was dimly lit but I saw white hair and a blue coat. He had shot my friend's father, one who I considered an Uncle because of how he knew my mother. As grateful as I was that Uncle felt no pain, the fact remains that this man took my friend's father away from him. I couldn't truly imagine what it means to lose someone close as I had been too young to know that they passed away. It tore my aunt to pieces and as a result immediately took me in, it was a struggle as I looked like them but unlike mother I shared the same gift as my aunt. Some would call it a curse but auntie told me that it could benefit but we must never use it for personal gain. Seeing spirits when I was only five had scared me but eventually I grew use to it. But I was not prepared to see the spirit of my Uncle Greg leave this physical plane of existence, nor was I prepared to keep my emotions in check. Instead just letting out a single gasp was all it took to alert him that someone had been in the area, I could say he was lucky his aim was good despite the bad arm he had as he hit me on the side of the neck with the bullet. I was even more lucky that I was able to get up and run before he could get to me, maybe it was the spirits that were helping me- giving me strength to move but all that mattered was to get help. To tell someone that my Uncle- my friend's father had been killed. But… I passed out in an alley way. Even now I didn't know who found and took me to the hospital, but what I do know is that when I woke up I was not there.

Instead…

.

.

I was in an unknown area and that two girls of different ages were looking at me in relief. The older one had brown hair and the younger girl had black hair, they were friendly but I was too scared out of my mind to think straight. Thankfully auntie was able to help once she arrived in the room, spirits had told her about my waking up… that is what she had told me but I was unsure about that.

I… when I had found out that I had been in a coma for four years, that I had been moved a month after the incident because the killer would have found me. It shook me, what happened to Miles? Was he… was he okay? Nick and… and Larry, what had I missed? Was the killer caught? Had there been some justice? Sadly there had not, after somehow speaking to Uncle Greg I had learned the sad truth that Miles had been adopted and to our greatest horror. The one who ended Uncle Greg's life had been the one who took him in. At first I was angry at Uncle for lying, for ruining the lives of the family who I found out kept me safe- Misty Fey suffered because of his actions but there was nothing he could do. He could not undo what had happened.

But I could not sit there and do nothing; auntie was even frustrated as we were left to hide because of a killer who was known as the untouchable prosecutor who lost no case. Obviously it had to be a lie, no one would be able to win without resorting to dirty tactics. Seeing no other option I was left unable to think straight until I realised something, if I could not expose him as a normal person then I would have to resort into learning about the law to expose him. It was then that I asked Uncle Greg to teach me how to be a defense attorney, however a prosecutor by the name Alfred Von Karma- the current Manfred Von Karma's great, great, great, great grandfather had also somehow heard what I was going to do. After speaking to auntie I learned that grandmother had spoken to him at one point to help clear up his murder. He had owed my family a debt and by helping me it would settle it. Knowing that this would be the best opportunity I immediately started studying, Mia the eldest Fey sister would often sit with me to hit the books while Maya the youngest came in at times to pester us to play. Saying that we were being too stuffy and should enjoy the outdoors. She was right but I didn't have any time to waste, four years had passed and each year that goes by marks another year of the unjust pain that took place. Apparently Yanni Yogi had been accused but released due to being mentally unstable, it cost him everything that day. His wife, his reputation- everyone hated and scorned him for killing Uncle Greg. It unsettled me deeply at how this could come about. I had to help him as well, I… I won't turn to revenge no matter how much it would appeal to me. It won't undo what has happened but I can do things the logical way, I had to be smarter than Manfred Von Karma. Eventually after studying for two years I had taken up the bar exam which was surprising for a lot of people including myself. Being sixteen and a girl to boot did not go well, some even tried to talk me out of it and it almost worked but I refused to give in. There had been this nice man named Byrne Faraday who had helped me that day of the exams, even he was surprised that someone so young would take not just the prosecuting exam but the defense attorney exam on the exact same day. Despite being sabotaged by some people he had helped me take it on that day and I would never forget his kindness. He truly was a nice man who I had respect for, he even told me about why he wanted to be a prosecutor which led me to telling him why I chose to become both. But I had not included Manfred's name as it would raise unwanted attention, to say that Mr. Faraday was surprised was an understatement. However he had faith that I would achieve my goals… it's just a shame he was killed sometime later when I turned eighteen. When I had turned seventeen, it had been a year I would never forget. I had been sure.

I was so sure I could take Manfred down in a court case after being taught by Uncle Greg and Alfred Von Karma, but… I was not strong enough- not smart enough to see through his false evidence and as a result a twelve year old girl who had been accused of killing her mother was convicted. Unable to believe that I would be able to save her by taking a retrial she took a gun from the bailiff who was going to take her away and shot herself in the head. She killed herself just because of a failed system, because men like Von Karma walked about without any shred of remorse. I had even heard he had a daughter and the fact he could not have any mercy for a child sickened me. I had to study harder to stop him, eventually I had only there was only myself, Manfred, the judge and the defendant. People had fled because of a mafia family claiming that they would not hesitate to hurt anyone who would think about sabotaging the trial, Manfred I was sure was on his toes but was determined but the evidence- my gift to speak to the dead had helped me gain more evidence to cause a mark to form on his record. However as my act of mercy I had asked the judge not to tell anyone about the trial as the mafia group would want this to be kept silent. No media was able to catch wind of it. However… that mattered not to me, I had avenged the girl by saving a sixteen year old boy who was innocent. His father may have done wrong and the boy's sister was almost sucked into being accused but in the end a justifiable verdict was handed down. Von Karma's shocked eyes turned to pure anger as he saw me, he knew that I had been fighting him a few trials back involving that girl. It would never leave our minds whenever we were in the same room I'm sure. Sadly though, I never saw my actions would involve someone being hurt.

A month had passed and I was dragged into Germany once more, secretly I wanted to meet Miles but knew it was a risky move. Manfred still had his hold over him and it would have cost Miles his life. So instead I remained quiet until I saw someone faint in the streets just after I left the library, she was only a few years younger than me and I learned something from her that rattled me. But I didn't do anything except help her as a healer by taking her to my home, she knew nothing of me which was good but it didn't stop me from gaining so many questions. Eventually her mind told me everything and that had been the last straw, again I reminded myself that as long as Manfred was free people would suffer so instead of sending her home… I called her 'brother' and… I wanted to cry. I heard Miles on the phone and he was currently visiting his home country on business, it took everything not to tell him who I was. Instead I spoke to him as if I was a stranger- a professional healer and informed him his 'sister' was unwell and needed to be with someone familiar. At first he suggested Manfred, which I had shot down quickly and told him that being out of the country. That would do her good to be away from stress for a while. He I assume was suspicious but did not argue, at the same time I was sure that Manfred would be seething over what I had been doing but I care not. She was my patient and I refused to allow another casualty to enter his lap. She had thanked me the day we were at the airport and I had swore to her that as a healer that I would not breathe a word about anything which left her really emotional. It was silly really, I knew what she was feeling and that she wanted a friend but I could not truly give it to her. If she were to find out who I was and what I was aiming to do, I doubt she would have trusted me to begin with.

Knowing that Miles was going to keep her safe, even if it was temporary gave me some respite which left me with no other option but to leave Germany. It's strange but maybe I was sent there to help her I don't know, but now I wanted to see my 'sisters' and aunt once more… just wish my aunt would stop whining about boyfriends and that I was going to be single forever… heavens sake I was nearly eighteen at the time. I had and still have time.

I truly wish though that I could help, but now… Mia needs my help, apparently there's a case involving a convicted death row man who escaped. I know that she likes this guy Diego who is a defense attorney and that she is in good hands… but I can't shake this feeling that I have to be there.

Don't worry Miles… Nick, Larry I'm coming back and I do hope that we can all be reunited once more.

" _Aya, make sure you come home before you attend the trial" a woman with red hair and brown eyes said on the phone while sitting on the sofa, meanwhile a twelve year old girl with red hair and brown eyes rested her head on her lap._

 _"No promises auntie! Mia needs me to show up, if the traffic is good I'll say hi first okay does that sound good?"_

 _"Yes, but think of your health! Have you been eating right? Don't think I don't know that you've been studying and training too hard, take a break once in a while. Not even I was this bad"_

 _"But auntie, the longer I wait the close the Statue of Limitations looms closer. I have to get him convicted before then otherwise he'll walk free! Please Auntie, I'll rest soon I just need to help Mia. This is something that bothers her and as a 'sister' to her I want to support her" the woman chuckled as she leaned her head to the left._

 _"Alright, but be home around nine sharp" the woman said sternly but in a gentle voice._

 _"Yes auntie, love you lots" and with that the phone disconnected, the woman sighed as she looked at her daughter._

 _"What am I going to do with Aya… she is so determined that it scares me, I don't want her to get hurt" the girl smiled at her mother._

 _"Don't worry, she'll be fine… the spirits told me so" the woman blinked before sighing with a light smile._

 _"I hope so… if she ever did get hurt, I'll never forgive myself" the girl grasped her mother's hand and giggled._

 _"Don't worry mama, I believe in her" the girl said brightly earning her grateful smile._

The trial was a disaster, that man Terry had been played by that pink haired girl Dahlia Hawthorne and killed himself. I couldn't do much except comfort Mia while reliving the moment that poor child who I had failed to save killed herself. It was no secret to Mia that I was reliving it, it burned heavily in my heart and I was left with the same helplessness. Dahlia had gotten away with it and was now probably plotting a way to escape. Diego was furious as well, usually I would see him calm and collect but like us he was completely rattled. I don't know what he was going to do next as I would try to shut people's thoughts away but as soon as I saw Miles, I was beyond furious. How could he let this happen? All I could hope was that this would give him a lesson or two about being too careless. Instead of speaking or slapping him, all he saw was my furious look before I left to find Mia. I'm sure that as I left I felt some pain coming from him, whether that was true or not. I had other things to do and seeing Miles almost look like splitting image of Manfred Von Karma almost made me want to lash out. I couldn't be in the room with him, instead I comforted my 'sister' before going to the Prosecutor's office, apparently I was being called to see to an office that was left for me to use given what one of my occupations is. At times I would work there and then often work in Mia's law office. Still we both had one thing in common besides the bond between 'sisters' even if we weren't blood related, we wanted justice. Red White had hurt the Fey Family and Mia wanted to expose him, so who was I to say no to that?

At times I would see Miles but I would give him the cold shoulder… most of the time given how he is with people.

" _Did you hear about Prosecutor Hina?_ " _Aya stopped while holding a box of files, curious she listened close._

 _"You mean that harsh icy prosecutor who shows no remorse and never loses a case?" Aya almost smirked from hearing this but kept quiet._

 _"Yeah she won another case, this time a defense attorney was caught doing dodgy dealings and was stripped off his badge. So in the end both the defendant and the defense were arrested. How scary is that?"_

 _"Very! I the last thing I want is to be on Prosecutor Hina's grasp, she'll get me fired if I take a step out of line and she's not even the Chief… then again I don't know who's worse the Prosecutor or that Defense Attorney Aya Watanabe, both are just as dangerous and scary" Aya as she heard this rolled her eyes with a sly smirk and left them to speak alone._

 _"There's Defense Attorney Watanabe… why is she bothering Prosecutor Hina Tanaka?" a prosecutor asked as Aya took a key from her pocket and entered the office._

 _"Ah… if only they knew who Hina was… they'd go silent within one minute" Aya muttered before placing the box down and went to the window. Her eyes grew sombre as she looked at the scene. Dressed in a simple white suit with a black skirt that went up to her lower knees, she wore black flats instead of high heels thanks to her talk with the Chief who thanks to her work agreed to this little change. Her hair was up to her lower back but was tied into a tight bun while a blue clip help the right side of her fringe while the left side remained tucked by her ear. Hearing the door being knocked she turned to look before frowning as she sensed who was at the door. Folding her arms she removed the clips and hid them in the draw, her hair was also arranged into a low ponytail that went to her right side._

 _"Come in" she called in a baritone voice, a minute had gone by before the door opened to reveal Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth who looked slightly anxious from seeing her cold demeanor._

 _"What is it?" she asked while keeping her eyes on him, it had taken him half a minute before he could speak after closing the door behind him._

 _"I have a case I wanted to ask you about Prosecutor Hina" Miles replied, staring at him Aya then extended her right hand so she could take a look. Swallowing Miles slowly handed Aya the file, her dark reddish hair flicked due to movement leaving him slightly on edge as she was his senior. That and… his nerves frayed strangely enough even as he saw her reading the file. Her eyes remained neutral before a sigh left her lips._

 _"The guy is innocent, give it to a defense attorney. It's a cold hit and miss play" his eyes went wide from her words._

 _"But how do you know? There is a-"_

 _"Are you here to argue or to ask for advice" Miles recoiled causing her to almost frown "take my advice, the guy is innocent end of story"_

 _"But HOW do you know-?" Miles froze as she sat down and looked at him, this in turn caused him to bite the inside of his cheek. "Th-thank you Prosecutor Hina" he spoke meekly as she stared at him._

 _"Why are you even here Mr. Edgeworth?" Aya asked bluntly causing him to become more silent. "Obviously you know he's innocent so why bother me?"_

 _"I…"_

 _"I have to go see a court case… I do not have time to babysit" Aya said as she got up and grabbed a case file from a filing cabinet to her right, startled Miles looks at her before wincing at his blunder._

 _"I wanted to speak to you… but…" Miles looks away as he speaks to Aya who blinks._

 _"Then speak already, I don't have all day and neither do you" Aya said while keeping her cold composure, to the prosecutors she was the Ice Queen of Trials- one who would ruin reputations and attorneys. But as a Defense Attorney she was a fierce fighter who would fight tooth and nail to bring the truth out to the world. Whether she was an attorney or prosecutor truth meant more than she would ever admit, it had in turn caused good and bad responses but she remained spotless and out of the limelight. The only thing she was guilty of was asking the spirits of the dead for help when it came to investigating, it would be considered unorthodox but if it meant evening the playing field she would gladly step on the corrupt to achieve her goals. Something her aunt would tell her off for and her 'sisters' would at times plead with her to try to do less of. Alas she knew her own mind and remained on her path._

 _"I wanted to discuss work over coffee!" Miles said before going slightly pink over how he lost his composure for a split second. Aya as she heard this almost dropped her files. "I wanted to… ask about how… you are able to do what you do?" Aya as she heard him ramble which was out of character for him felt her mood deflate mentally._

 _"_ I can't even tell him who I am, I'm just a prosecutor… he doesn't remember me as the girl who was in his class" _Her eyes almost grew dim "_ Then again I was silent until Nick got accused and then some time after that we were separated… but-"

" _Fine" Aya replied bluntly silencing him once more._

 _"_ Even if I can't tell him, I can keep an eye on him to some extent _"_

 _"I'll… talk this over, but for now a trial is going to start. Dahlia Hawthorne is going to show up, so I am going to attend this. I heard Aya Watanabe is going to offer support for Miss Fey_ " _Aya almost frowned as Miles grimaced slightly from her words, just hearing Aya's name rattled him but he had no idea why. It was almost as if he was forgetting something._

 _"Tomorrow at ten, my office don't be late" Aya said sharply before leaving with the file, knowing that he would be relieved to hear her say yes… to some extent._


	2. Chapter 1

"Congrats! You got her! It's all over now!" Aya cried with joy as she hugged a laughing Mia after they bided Phoenix Wright good bye, Aya as she heard his wishes and what he wanted to do felt her body jump with excitement knowing he wanted to be a Defense Attorney. It wouldn't be easy but she had no doubt in her mind that he could achieve this, as the trial went on she remained by Mia's side while Grossberg stayed with them until the very end. At times Aya was sure that she saw Miles watching them somewhere but was unsure where he was. Regardless she shrugged off the feeling even after leaving the courthouse, yes Diego was still in a coma thanks to the poison but his sacrifice would not be in vain. He had played a risky gamble and it paid off. Aya when she saw Phoenix try to eat the bottle had almost slapped him senselessly for pulling such a stunt but refrained from doing so, instead she remained by Mia's side the whole time as the other needed their support.

"I'm glad… but" Mia felt her mood slip as she thought about her boyfriend, seeing this Aya sighed.

"He'll wake up soon, that man is as tough as they come! Chin up sis!" Aya giggled until she spotted someone approach them, her face almost dropped before she looked away shyly. "I… uh… Matthew… hi" Aya almost bit her lip as a black haired silvery black eyed male approached them with a surprised look on his face, showing that he didn't expect them to be here.

"Hi..." Matthew said while his face went hot from seeing Aya.

Mia seeing that the pair looked awkward being near the other almost giggled but refrained from doing so to Aya's relief.

"I'm going to check on my papers, see me before lock up Aya?" Mia asked before smiling, "Aya?" Mia asked while placing a hand to Aya's upper arm jolting to woman out of her daze.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry Mia I'll see you shortly" Aya spoke in a meek tone while smiling shyly.

"Of course, see you both later" Mia said before leaving the pair to their own devices, this in turn made the pair go more silent.

"I…. I wanted to… how are you?" Matthew asked as Aya went more quiet.

"F-Fine, Mia won the trial…" Aya's eyes then went sad "finally caught the witch but she almost took my friend's life. She even got him accused of a crime he didn't commit" she explained with a frown, surprised Matthew's eyes showed concern.

"Is he going to be okay?" hearing this she smiled gently.

"In time… but he told us that that's not the Dahlia he knew and she was an imposter" Aya said as she turned ninety degrees so her side was facing him. "Strange thing is that I heard no lie in his voice, something doesn't add up" she commented while placing a hand to her chin. Blinking Matthew approached her.

"In the end the killer was caught, that's all that matters. So are you free tonight? Minus the fact you have to see Mia?" Matthew asked feeling more comfortable that they were talking properly, curious she smiled at him.

"Nope, free all night want to eat?" Aya beamed at him causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, my treat oh and congratulations on that trial you had yesterday" Matthew said causing her smile to grow.

"You did help, so I can't take all the credit" Aya shied away causing his eyes to soften.

"Regardless you won and got the man declared innocent, it was a hard trial" Aya's eyes went wide.

"You saw it yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Aya cried feeling guilty for not knowing only to blush as he pulled her close with one arm.

"And have you distracted? It was important now let's get something I'm sure we're both hungry after what we've been doing" Aya grinned.

"How's your work at the hospital? Oh and thanks for letting me see the victim" Aya chatted with a peppy voice as they walked towards a restaurant.

"No problem, it was important and last time I checked you often work at the morgue… mostly when no one is looking" he added with a twinkle in his eye causing her face to burn.

"Ah… um… it's important, we can't miss anything out otherwise it'll cause the trial to be faulty" Matthew as he heard this shook his head and grinned.

"Just messing with you, now come on" he ushered her inside.

* * *

 ** **Eight years later****

Aya groaned weakly as she scratched the back of her short black hair, frowning she sat at the table she eyed Mia weakly.

"Red White is a hard nut to crack, he's almost spotless but the leads often lead to more people who have been blackmailed.

"I know, but we have to keep going. A politician jumped off a roof because of this" Mia said causing Aya who saw that the time was eight thirty in the even to whine.

"I'm going to call and say I'm going to be home late, say what time is Nick suppose to be here?" Aya asked as she got up.

"Nine" Mia chuckled at her friend's behaviour "oh and Maya's coming to visit" this paused Aya from her yawning.

"Oh? That's great! How's her training coming along?" Aya asked with an excited look in her eye that made Mia chuckle.

"She's doing fine, she was complaining about how I am not around" this made the pair laugh before Aya stretched.

"I'm going to get something to eat, need anything?" Aya asked as she went to the hooks by the front door, meanwhile Mia remained in the room next door reading some files.

"Nope I am fine, thanks Aya" Mia said before hearing a low thump, pausing from her reading she looked up. "Aya?"

* * *

At the same time a man entered the law firm to see he had slammed the door onto Aya who's head hit the hooks and wall, slowly she had slumped until he moved the door away. Her head contained blood which stained the wall behind her as she slid down, her hands remained by her sides and her legs were bent which made it look like she was sitting on them.

"Aya?" Mia's voice echoed from next door, her voice laced with concern.

" _So much for being quiet_ " he muttered before entering the room where Mia was located.

* * *

The first thing Aya did was groan in pain as she regained consciousness, her right hand went to her face before opening her eyes to see white. Curious but in pain she looked to see Nick sitting at her chair.

"Miss Aya you're awake!" Nick cried before sighing heavily in relief.

"N…ick?" Aya stared at him weakly due to fatigue.

"Don't strain yourself, you are suffering from a concussion. Dr. Amaya told me to make sure you didn't lose any vitals" Nick said, at the same time her mind went to Mia.

"Mia? Where is she? Some guy slammed the door into me… I can't remember who… it was though" Nick grimaced before the door opened, looking he saw a petrified Maya looking at them.

"Aya? Aya you're awake!" Maya cried before hugging her wincing friend.

"I'm okay, but Mia? Where is Mia?" Aya asked as her voice remained strained, as she looked at them she felt something was amiss.

"Mia…" Maya tightened her grip on Aya who as she heard the dread in Maya's voice felt her own body go cold, there was only one reason as to why Maya was acting this way.

"When?" Aya asked with a frown before seeing Matthew in a white doctor's coat standing by the door.

"You've been out for three days, today Maya and Nick were declared innocent" Matthew informed Aya who went pale, seeing this he approached her and proceeded to examine her. "Red White will no longer be a problem anymore, they did it. For now just rest Aya" Matthew said as he saw her become emotionally distressed.

"Mia… said not to be upset, she knows that you'll take it hard" Nick admitted with a sad smile causing Aya to look at him in surprise "she just wants you to be okay, rest and she said to speak to her once you recover" hearing this Aya's eyes went misty before a watery smile formed.

"Okay… I promise" she said before looking at Matthew "I was going to call you to tell you I'd be late home… I never expected to make you-" Matthew placed a finger to her lips while Nick and Maya watched with sad expressions.

"Don't apologise, it is his fault not yours or Mia's. Just focus on getting better" smiling weakly before releasing a choked up chuckle from hearing his words, Aya gazed at Matthew warmly knowing that he was relieved to see her awake.

"Okay smart guy, I will…" Aya said softly before closing her eyes in order to sleep. As she drifted off Matthew sighed quietly before smiling at the pair.

"Don't feel guilty, it had to happen for a reason. I have no ill feelings towards any of you two. If anything I am relieved you both are free and safe" Matthew said with a kind smile before patting Maya's head softly. "Don't forget you are like a little sister to me as well, if you want to talk to me let me know" and with that he resumed his examinations before leaving them with a sleeping Aya.

"She'll be okay… I hope" Maya said softly before Nick relaxed on his chair.

"She will, Aya's strong minded reminded" Nick said earning him a weak laugh from Maya.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Miles who placed is cup of tea down looked at the files that were on his desk, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see through what went wrong. How could he have lost the case?

At the same time his mind went to Hina who was still missing, checking his phone he saw no messages or missed calls. It had been three days and still no word of Hina who as he knew would hardly miss calls unless it was necessary. Soon as he was about to put the phone down it lit up signalling a message, startled he saw Hina's name and opened it.

" ** **Stop sending me calls and texts, I am fine. Just taking a small vacation**** " Blushing Miles quickly replied.

" ** **My apologies Miss Hina, I was worried. We were suppose to meet two days ago about a case but you didn't show up**** " Miles replied before placing his phone down.

* * *

Matthew as he read this message bit his inner cheek before replying to the message.

" ** **I had urgent matters to deal with, I'll be back at work in a week. Please do not bother me until then**** " Matthew replied before sighing.

"Honestly… why don't you tell him the truth?" Matthew said before smiling weakly at Aya who was sleeping in her room, visiting hours were over which meant he could sit with Aya alone as she slept. "You two always skirt around the other… almost makes me jealous but in the end, I know I have no reason to be" he added with a small chuckle, he quickly piped up as he saw her faint smile despite the fact she was sleeping.

"Sleep well Aya"


	3. Chapter 2

"No" Aya groaned as she rested in her hospital bed.

"Oh please Aya! I really want you to watch it" Maya whined as she sat beside Aya on her hospital bed, Phoenix as he watched them felt bad for Aya who was stuck in bed having to listen to Maya plead with her to watch a cartoon show called the Steel Samurai.

"NO! Maya please I hate show and anything that existed before that! Please do not make me watch it, Phoenix can you do something?!" Aya almost cried out in frustration causing Maya to flash him a pouty look.

"L-like what Miss Aya?" Phoenix asked weakly as he released a shaky smile.

"Like give me a case file or something? I am so bored but I am not that bored to watch that show, you know I draw the line on that show Maya and we talked about this for months" Aya said in a controlled tone that had the younger girl whining.

"It's not fair, how can you not like it?" Maya cried feeling miserable but happy that Aya was now finally able to speak without feeling tired, it had been a real worrying week but according to Matthew Aya would be free to leave in another week as long as she completed her physio therapy much to Aya's chagrin.

"The shows involving cartoon samurais were a train wreck waiting to happen now this, I am not dying so don't even think about playing the show during my funeral" Aya added dryly before Maya stuck her tongue out playfully at Aya who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Maya…" Aya sighed before looking at Phoenix once more, a soft smile formed on her face as she stared at him.

" _It's hard to believe that he's all grown up, we all came a long way… I still don't understand why Larry didn't tell Nick the truth about the money. Oh well…-_ " Aya blinked in alarm as she heard a faint voice alerting her that something was going on.

"Sorry?" Aya looked at Maya who groaned.

"I was saying that the company is really quiet, there are no cases at the moment" Maya groaned causing Aya to giggle with her eyes closed.

"How about peeking into my secret stash?" Aya asked with a sly smile that had Phoenix and Maya staring at her in alarm.

"WHAAAT?! Maya cried loudly as she almost hit Aya's arm on the bed. "Why didn't you tell us about that?! There could be hundreds of files there!" Maya cried as Aya chuckled softly at her sister like friend.

"It slipped my mind. So Nick, can I call you that?" Aya asked with a soft smile that left Phoenix pausing for a bit, strangely enough it left him feeling as if he saw that smile before.

"Uh… yeah. Of course you can-"

"NICK!" a loud male's voice alerted them that they were now being greeted by Larry who ran in the room. "Why didn't you tell me that Aya was hurt you jerk?" Larry yelled before greeting a very uncomfortable Aya who eyed him strangely.

"Larry…." Aya greeted politely before turning to look at Nick. "I have a set of keys in the office, Maya you have my spare to open the draw right?" Maya nodded eagerly.

"Just in case you lost or forgot your own key, I do" Maya flashed them a blue handled silver key that caught their attention.

"Good, use that and the code I left with the key. If the prosecution asks Hina sent you to collect her files. They'll be nice to let you in oh and give Lana my regards, she has been real nice to send me these flowers" Aya giggled as she showed them the blue roses that were resting on her bed side.

"They're so pretty, I still can't believe Lana went out of her way to do that for you" Maya said with a wide smile as she admired the bouquet.

"She has been really kind, even when I first entered the prosecution's office. It has not been easy working there, however it has been nice to have a friend who can have your back. In a way she reminds me of Mia who was friends with her during their classes" Aya explained as she watched the boys' reactions.

"So you are-?"

"A prosecuting defense attorney, isn't that awesome Nick? She fights to put bad guys in jail and defends those in need. She's been doing it for years" Maya gushed as Aya patted Maya's head playfully. Nick as he heard this blinked in surprise while Larry cried out in surprise.

"Alright calm down before you hurt yourself" Aya said playfully earning her a playful smile from Maya.

"Isn't it hard being both?" Nick asked as he remembered his studies and the bar exam being very hard leaving him almost wanting to give up. Aya shook her head with a smile.

"No, well I had two very good teachers. A Defense attorney and Prosecutor who were really talented before their passing, they pulled no punches and really know their stuff. My adopted brother however almost sabotaged me on the day of exams but thankfully a Prosecutor… I think is name is Faraday helped me take the tests. Thanks to him I passed with flying colours leaving them to rethink about how serious I am about being both. Besides it gives me access and more awareness on what is going on" Aya explained leaving Larry's mind almost blown while Nick nodded.

"I'm happy you did pass" Nick said before looking at Maya who had suddenly gave Aya a hug and rushed towards Nick.

"Let's get going. I want to see the case files" Maya cheered.

"Save some for me please! I don't want to be cooped up here for too long without anything to do!" Aya pleaded before frowning at Maya who giggled.

"No promises!" Maya joked causing Aya to almost cry out in shock.

"Take this guy with you, I don't want to be alone with him!" Aya pointed at Larry who almost screamed at the comment.

"What do you mean? I am a likeable guy" Larry said looking offended.

"Cindy Stone" Aya said blandly which caused Larry to deflate rapidly "I was there are the trial you know" she added before watching Maya and Nick take Larry out.

"Why is she so mean?" Larry muttered as Matthew approached the door with a clip file, his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Now now Larry" Nick muttered softly, "she's just upset that she's in bed" Matthew hearing this almost chuckled catching Maya's attention, turning to look at him she saw him waving with a weak smile on his face.

* * *

"Wow, this is her office!" Nick asked looking surprised as he saw Aya's office in the prosecutor's building.

"Yup! She snuck me in a lot too, just look at the view!" Maya marveled as she saw the skyline that allowed them to see area below them.

"Must be nice" Nick smiled before his eyes went wide in surprise. This view was definitely breath taking. "It sure is something, but we should look at her case files" Nick said before opening one of the metal draws.

"Nick they're here!" Maya called out causing him to look at the mahogany desk, there stood a computer and some coloured trays. One yellow tray was labeled to be checked, another was orange which was labeled to be done and one which was blue was labeled will send to Defense Attorneys to complete.

"She really has the cases organized" Nick marveled as he took a look at the files.

"It's because some of the prosecutors and police respect her that they ask her to take a look, if the defendant is innocent it would go to the blue tray. Prosecutors would go to the orange and yellow is for her to assess and sort out. We should bring the files with us since it'll give her something to do" Maya commented now taking out a brown bag from one of the draws. Carefully remembering which went were she placed them in securely before locking the bag tightly.

"Let me, I'm sure it'll be heavy" Nick offered to Maya's relief.

"I don't know why she carries so many folders, they hurt just carrying them" Maya commented before spotting a few picture frames. Walking to the right of the desk she smiled as one of the images contained her, Aya and Mia smiling on a grassy hill. The image itself looked almost five years old leaving Maya feeling nostalgic, as she observed the photos Nick soon went to see the images.

"This was taken at the day of a festival sis, Aya and I were enjoying the festival so much we had to take a break" Maya explained with a sad smile "I never forgot how happy we were, it almost seems surreal that sis is now gone" Maya said softly before feeling Nick's hand on her shoulder.

"Mia would want you to be strong, Aya is still here for you don't forget that" Nick commented leaving Maya smiling sadly.

"Right" Maya soon turned to look at the image while Nick was resuming looking at them. An image however caught his eye and it was inside a half open draw. Curious he pulled the top draw open, his eyes went wide as a gasp left his throat catching Maya's attention.

"What's wrong Nick?" Maya asked as Nick was left speechless.

" _This… this has to be fake, wh-why would she have a picture of this?_ " Nick was left baffled at the image which contained two laughing boys, one shy boy who was looking at a girl that smiling meekly at the image.

"What are you doing in here Mr. Wright?" Miles's voice caught their attention, without hesitation Nick slammed the draw shut and locked it before hiding the key discretely.

"Ah- Miss Hina asked us to deliver her files to her, she's not working today but she really needs us to bring them" Maya explained causing Miles to frown.

"And why would she ask you two?" Miles asked while looking at them suspiciously, Nick swallowed as his mind went to the image.

"Because she's our friend Mr. Edgeworth-"

"Hey! Oh- am I interrupting anything?" a scruffy male asked as he entered the room.

"Not really" Nick said as he took Maya's arm and was about to leave.

"Oh you know Prosecutor Hina?" Gumshoe asked with a grin before laughing, not seeing Miles almost glare at the detective for getting involved, of course they didn't.

"Yeah! Of course we do" Maya replied with a laugh shocking Miles "she's one of my friends, you see she asked me to come over to collect her case files that are either overdue or have just arrived. She's not feeling very well at the moment" Maya explained shocking all three males.

"Oh man, now I feel bad, is she okay?" Gumshoe asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"She's getting better, if you like I can give you her regards" Maya opted causing him to laugh happily.

"Of course I would be happy if you did. Great lady she is, oh and before I forget. She asks me to drop any new case files here. I have two she would be happy to take a look at" Gumshoe offered a happy looking Maya.

"She'll be very happy, knowing her she hates to sit still for one minute" Maya commented.

" _You can say that again_ " Nick commented with a meek smile.

"You know her, she's always doing field work. Never staying at the office, well I have to go now that you're giving them to her. Take care everyone" Gumshoe saluted Miles who remained cross at how gullible Gumshoe was being.

"Bye" Maya and Nick replied before leaving the room.

"Sorry Mr. Edgeworth, I have to lock the door" Maya said showing the vexed Prosecutor the key that Hina would often have on her person.

"This isn't over" Miles said coldly before leaving the office in order to head into his office which was one door to Hina's right. The pair tensed up from how hard Miles slammed the door shut.

"Doesn't he know about Hina being-?"

"No, she keeps it a secret for some reason. Not that I blame her, I'm sure she has her reasons" Maya explained as they soon made it to the elevators.

Miles meanwhile waited for them to leave before texting Hina.

" **How do you know Miss Fey and Mr. Wright** " Miles texted before seeing a response.

* * *

" ** _Stop being nosy, who I speak to is my business not yours_** _"_ Aya sighed as she handed Matthew the phone so she could rest.

"Honestly… that guy" Aya muttered wearily.

"You should tell him the truth" Matthew said as he sat on the side of her bed.

"And risk the one who I am trying to put down to find out?" Aya asked looking at him with an offended expression "no, the less he knows. The less danger he'll be in. It won't be long before it all comes together" Aya said before smiling as her friends appeared in the door way.

"Mr. Edgeworth almost took the files away" Maya explained as she handed Aya the bag.

"Really?" Matthew muttered with a weak look.

"I am not sitting and waiting- Oh? This guy's guilty for sure and this one is innocent" Aya explained as she divided the files to both ends of the bed.

"You can tell who is guilty and who is innocent from just looking?" Nick asked looking at her in alarm.

"One of my traits, you can say like Maya's family being in touch with the spiritual work is a perk for my family as well. The guilty one has some facts that are too easy to pick up. Sit down I'll show you what I mean" Aya patted the chair so Nick could sit down and listen. Maya giggled as she sat on the other chair knowing that she would hear another tidbit on how to spot a bad person.

By the time it was time for them to leave the pair left her room around nine in order to go home.

"Interesting lesson but it's bed time for you" Matthew said earning him a groan.

"I don't want to sleep just yet" she groaned causing him to smile at her.

"Now" he said softly before taking the files and tucked her in bed.

"Fine… night" Aya said before giving him a pouty look, a soft smile formed on his face as he watched her fall asleep.

* * *

"Hah?!" Maya cried in shock while Nick stared at Aya in disbelief not knowing what to say after they spoke about Nick's defendant.

"You mean you'll come with us to the crime scene?" Maya asked eagerly.

"Yes, but Maya I am helping Nick solve a case and that means keeping a good behaviour"

"I'm not a child" Maya muttered.

"Technically you are but I'll let it slide if you behave okay?" Aya smiled as she saw Maya nod slowly.

"Then it's settled, let's catch the killer of Jack Hammer and get Mr. Powers the innocent verdict he deserves" Aya said as Nick was still left stunned by the fact Aya was going to be helping them. It seemed surreal and yet it left him happy, during the few months his mind still went to the image that was in Aya's draw. Questions upon questions still filled his mind and even when Aya looked at him with what he could assume was expectant eyes he still couldn't find it in himself to ask. Why though? Why couldn't he ask her about how she gained the photo?

"Don't worry Nick" Aya patted Nick's back lightly, a kind smile formed on her face "all will be revealed soon and when it does, it'll be for the better" Aya explained leaving him to wonder if she could read his mind.

* * *

"Miss Vasquez, if it was self defense then why did you mask the death? You wouldn't have been charged?" Aya asked looking at the woman in black with a melancholy look "no one would have blamed you, yes the blackmailing could have gotten out but at least you wouldn't be going to prison for covering up and pining the blame on someone else" Aya continued to ask the woman who's eyes closed, a sad smile formed on her face as she heard the questions.

"Someday… you'll understand" Dee Vasquez spoke softly before being taken away.

"But now you'll be left with what ifs! Regrets that even you wouldn't want to stomach" Aya called out as Nick held her arm.

"It's over, let her walk" Nick spoke causing Aya to look at him with sad eyes.

"It's not right, why did she have to feel as if that was the only option?" Aya asked before frowning at Miles who was staring at them with a passive expression. "There should have been another way" Aya muttered before sighing, soon her eyes caught Will Powers who was now being declared not guilty. Once the court was adjourned did the trio leave the courtroom.

"Um… Aya?" Phoenix spoke out catching Aya's attention.

"Nick?" Maya asked looking curious before Aya patted Maya's arm.

"It's alright, we'll catch up" Aya assured her friend before watching Maya leave them behind. "What's wrong Nick?" Aya asked before giving Miles a look as he walked past.

"You… you really don't like him do you?" Nick asked now noticing the look she gave Miles, blinking she turned to look at Nick.

"Oh… um… you see, it's complicated" Aya explained before exhaling "what did you really want to ask me? I have a feeling you've been on edge for a while now" Aya commented causing him to feel as if his stomach was a bundle of nerves.

"Did… this is going to sound weird, but have we met before?" Nick asked.

" _There I said it…_ " Nick dreaded the answer as he saw her face go blank.

"Does it matter?" Aya asked with a soft smile shocking him.

"I-"

"Whether we did or didn't" Aya fiddled with her long wooly white scarf that she always kept around her neck, even during the summer which confused Nick but didn't have it in him to ask. "it shouldn't matter, it wouldn't change a thing. Don't worry Nick, when it's time I'll tell you what you want to know but for now… I can't say anything" Aya explained as she observed the area for a brief moment before spotting the judge nodding at her, nodding back briefly she smiled at Nick.

"Just wait a little longer okay?" Aya spoke in an assuring tone that left him on edge.

"But for how long? Why do you even have an image of Miles, Larry, a girl and I in your office room?" Nick asked feeling upset as a black haired girl who was a few months older than them smiled in his mind. Aya smiled in a masked manner but hid her bitterness in order to stop herself from giving it away.

"I… that is for another time… wait until the end of December, I'm sure it'll all be out the open but do not assume the worst-"

"You… why are you hiding the image? Why not tell us?" Nick asked.

"Because if I do bad things will happen and what I have done will be a waste. Look what happened to Mia? She got too close and died, please excuse me I have to go hospital" Aya said sternly before turning to walk away.

"But you are not injured or sick" Nick said as he remembered Matthew was not working today.

"I'm visiting a friend" Aya said with a sad smile, "I have to check and see if he's okay. Excuse me" Aya walked out the room leaving Nick frustrated and upset. Why is that he was getting worked up? The girl he knew had been declared dead. Miles years ago stated it but the question that bugged Nick was how and why? What happened and why was there no trial about it? It made no sense for him.

"Ayami… why did you have to leave?" Nick muttered before leaving the courtroom.

* * *

Aya sighed as she entered the hospital and went to a room she knew too well, however to her shock the bed was empty. There was only dead flowers and the curtains were blowing softly thanks to the breeze.

"But… how?" Aya felt her stomach drop as she assumed what could have happened, rushing towards the door she spotted a nurse.

"Nurse! Nurse! There was a patient here who is suppose to be in a coma, do you know where he went?" Aya asked now feeling panic fill her body to the point she was almost shaking.

"I'm afraid I do not know" the nurse said looking worried about Aya's state of mind.

"What do you mean? He's been in that room for years" Aya cried as she released her hold on the nurse, placing a hand of her face guilt for not being their filled Aya. How could he have died? When did it happen?

"Well I-"

"If it isn't the young lass" said an amused gruff voice that alerted Aya, her eyes went wide as she slowly turned to look at the person who despite sounding slightly different almost sounded the same. Her heart leapt in her throat once she saw the state of her once collage/friend.

"D-Diego?! What happened to you?!" Aya cried in horror as she saw his hair and face.

"I would like to ask you the same question, what happened when I was away?" Diego asked now frowning at Aya who was becoming teary eyed.

"Mia… she was killed by Red White, I couldn't save her he hit me with door" Aya's voice broke as she started to cry, sighing Diego pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, I'm here now… tell me everything" Diego said softly as he allowed her to cry.


End file.
